Berenang Berenang BERENANG!
by Runa Lhaphine Suzaku
Summary: Haha! Motonari si murid jenius satu sekolah ikut klub renang? Kayak apa tuh? Pasti ada pairingnya yang jail! Romance? Pasti ada untuk para fujoshi setia Motonari x Motochika! RnR please :3
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back! ;) #siapa lo?___

_Nah, ini cerita satu-satunya yang kuimajinasikan profesi mereka, meskipun masih ada kenyataan pahit(?) tentang jati diri mereka...___

_Let's begin, daripada kelamaan baca pendahuluan saya kan? #eh___

**************************************************************************************

Matahari menyinari wajahku yang sangat gelap gulita saat itu.

"Mouri? Mouri...?"

Aku masih tetap memberikan aura gelap diwajahku.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, Mouri?"

Kucubit pipiku, berharap ini hanya mimpi. Namun lain dari keinginanku.

"Kau aneh, Mouri!"

"Kamu yang membuatku seperti ini! Seharusnya kamu sadar, aku membencinya!"

Orang yang ku bentak, hanya cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Ayolah! Nilai ulanganku sering jeblok. Kau tahu? Terakhir kali aku dapat nilai lima di kertas ulangan matematikaku."

"Itu resikomu sendiri! Kenapa kamu malah bawa orang lain?" bentakku.

_**Flashback: on.**_

"Motochika! Seperti biasa, nilaimu jeblok!" bilang pak Imagawa—guru matematika, pada seorang murid bernama Chousokabe Motochika.

Orang yang dipanggil pak Imagawa hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Emm..." Chousokabe pun berpikir sebentar. "Saya tidak bisa belajar, pak."

Beliau hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Aku yang melihat mereka berdua di tepi pintu, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah biasa, Chousokabe Motochika mendapat nilai buruk seperti itu. Guru-guru protes semua karena nilainya yang merah kecuali guru olahraga kami, pak Takeda.

"Oh ya pak! Bagaimana jika saya punya guru privat?"

Pak Imagawa pun menengok laki-laki kekar itu.

"Apa kamu yakin bisa tidak mendapat nilai buruk lagi setelah mempunyai guru privat?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

Laki-laki ber-eye patch kiri itu mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, ajak salah satu temanmu untuk jadi guru privatmu." tawarnya pada Chousokabe.

"Ah! Saya sudah tahu siapa yang pandai dalam urusan ini, pak!" serunya. "Dan yang pantas melakukan ini adalah—"

Aku yang mendengar percakapan mereka pun segera melengok tepat pada wajah Chousokabe—yang menatapku sambil nyengir.

"Mouri Motonari!" tunjuknya padaku dengan jari telunjuknya dihadapan pak Imagawa.

Aku menelan ludah saat itu juga.

Pak Imagawa melihatku, dengan senyum badutnya yang sangat khas.

"Tolong ya, Mouri? Keberhasilan temanmu adalah keberhasilanmu juga." harapnya padaku.

Kini, suara tawa anehnya terdengar kembali.

"Grr! Awas kamu, Chousokabe!" geramku dalam hati.

_**Flashback: off.**_

"Ayolah Mouri..." mohonnya padaku. "Kaulah harapanku!"

Masih dengan aura gelap, aku berjalan dengan memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Tempat tinggalku disini, woi!" teriaknya padaku dengan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Aku ingin pulang! Itu neraka! Aku tidak ingin ke neraka!" omelku. Dengan masih terus berjalan, aku meninggalkannya di depan apartemennya.

"Hei! Itu kan amanatmu! Mana bisa kabur begitu?"

Aku masih terus berjalan. Dia pun berlari mengejarku.

"MOURI!" dicengkeramnya tanganku yang kurus dengan sangat kuat. "Baik! Jika kau tidak ingin mengajariku, aku akan batalkan perjanjianmu!"

Aku melengok dia dengan senyum sinis.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia menunduk, kesal.

"Hahh... Bila itu maumu, Mouri. Aku juga salah karena aku memaksamu mengajariku."

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya.

Ia melepas tanganku seraya berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Mouri.".

Dia berjalan meninggalkanku dengan cepat, menuju depan apartemennya.

"Dasar bodoh kamu, Chousokabe!" umpatku dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa, aku kembali berjalan menggiringinya menuju depan apartemennya.

Tiba kembali di depan gerbang apartemennya, dia menggerutu sendiri. Dan ia menengokku dibelakangnya saat ia melihat pantulan bayanganku.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, Mouri!? Pergi!" usirnya, namun aku tidak menggubrisnya.

Jadi, dia tidak tahu aku menggiringnya tadi?

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar tidak ingin diajarkan?" tanyaku, dengan nada sebal.

"Aku tidak ingin diajar oleh orang keras kepala seperti kau!"

Aku menarik tangannya, mencengkeram tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Perasaan kesal dan bersalah menyatu dalam diriku.

"Dan siapa yang mengajukan namaku pada pak Akechi tadi, hah!?" bentakku.

Dia terdiam. Aku melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku.

"Cepat masuk ke apartemenmu! Aku banyak tugas setelah ini. Aku tau kamu hanya berpura-pura marah."

Dia gelagapan dan mencoba masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah menaiki anak tangga, kami tiba di depan pintu apartemennya yang tertutup.

Suara sedikit cekikikan dari Chousokabe memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Mouri. Aku tidak tahu apa pikiranmu." katanya, sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kunci yang berada digenggamannya.

Aku melihat wajahnya dengan raut wajah jutek.

"Tapi.." ia menghadapkan wajahnya padaku, membuatku membelalakkan mataku.

"Ke—kenapa kamu—"

"Kau itu tsundere, ya?"

Dipeluknya aku dengan sangat, kuat. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan diriku dari genggaman tangannya yang kuat. Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengerang.

Apakah perasaanku saja, apa laki-laki ini punya sedikit kelainan? Baru kali ini aku dipeluk oleh laki-laki.

"Chou—Chousokabe!" ucapku, dengan tenggorokan yang tertahan akibat cekikannya yang kuat di leherku. "Aku bisa—aku bisa mati, tau!"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku terbatuk sesaat—dan menstabilkannya kembali dengan mengatur nafasku. Lalu melipat tanganku, membuang wajahku.

"Apa bulu ketekmu belum dicukur? Dan apakah kamu sudah memakai deodorant? Bau sekali!" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Dia syok. Lalu tersipu malu.

"Aduh, aku jadi malu..."

Aku mual seketika. Ya tuhan, apakah dia seorang banci? Kumohon, jangan!

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita belajar!" serunya sambil memutar kunci pintu.

Pintu pun terbuka. Dan aku, serta Chousokabe kaku—terdiam saat itu juga.

Di dalam kamarnya, terlihat sekali celana dalam dan sampah—tergeletak dimana-mana.

Aku berdeham, dengan wajah yang kupalingkan dari kamarnya—menutup mulutku dengan jari-jemariku.

"Sebentar! Aku bersihkan dulu kamarku! Maklum, aku selalu buru-buru berangkat sekolah."

Sesuai perintahnya aku hanya menunggu di luar pintunya. Dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup kamarnya sedikit. Suara berisik menghiasi ruangan kamarnya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, ia akhirnya membukakan pintu kamarnya dan menemuiku kembali.

"Nah, silakan masuk pangeranku!" serunya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Nah, Mouri! Kau mau teh panas atau coklat panas?"

"Cukup coklat panas." jawabku seperlunya. Kulepas kacamataku dan menaruhnya dalam saku seragam sekolahku.

"Ha! Ternyata kau memang berselera cewek banget!" ejeknya padaku.

"Apa kamu bilang?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Ayolah! Biar kau itu cowok, tapi dari fisikmu sampai seleramu itu memang cewek!"

Ku ambil kamus di dalam tas selempangku dan melemparkannya tepat dibagian bibirnya.

"Aw! Mouri! Sakit tau!"

Ku berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Mo—"

Tanpa sempat mendengar kata-katanya, aku mengijak kakinya dengan sangat lembut, kurasa. Dia meringis kesakitan.

"Ini ya kekuatan cewek? Memalu—"

Kini sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah—tepatnya dipipi.

"Jaga mulutmu, Chousokabe! Jangan harap kamu akan lulus tes matematika dari Imagawa-sensei selanjutnya bila kamu terus mengejekku seperti ini."

Hening. Dia bertatih-tatih berjalan menyalakan kompor dan memasak air dengan loyo, serta diriku terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Tertarik pada sebuah meja belajar yang banyak sekali buku didalamnya, aku membongkar lemari belajarnya yang terdapat buku menumpuk—tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Heh! Pantas! Banyak sekali buku cabul di lemarinya, bukannya buku belajar."

Aku mendesah sebentar.

Kulirik tumpukan bukunya yang lain. Sebuah buku berwarna biru putih cerah menarik perhatianku. Ku buka isi buku itu perlahan.

"Buku coretan, eh?" lirihku dalam hati.

Banyak sekali gambar-gambar orang disana. Tapi, itu gambar gerakan olahraga yang dipraktekkan dalam renang.

Kubuka terus tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingku. Semakin lama, aku terbuai untuk mempelajarinya. Sama ketika aku mempelajari buku pelajaran.

Tapi, baru kali ini aku terbuai dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Suara derap kaki tak menghentikan diriku membuka bukunya.

"Ayo kita bela—"

Chousokabe pun terdiam, kaku. Dia mendapatiku membuka buku coretannya.

Seketika, aku gelagapan ingin menyembunyikan buku coretannya. Namun terlambat. Dia telah melihatnya.

"Ma—maafkan aku Chou—"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membongkar lemariku, hah?" murkanya, membuatku sedikit takut.

Dia meletakkan dua coklat panas yang ia tenteng tadi di dekat kompor, lalu menghentakkan kakinya menuju ke arahku.

Dengan wajah yang beraura hitam, dia menepis buku yang berada ditanganku.

"Kenapa harus disembunyikan, Chousokabe?" tanyaku, mencoba tenang dari ketakutanku. "Bukankah itu hanya—"

"Ini buku panduanku!" tukasnya tajam. "Aku ini seorang atlit renang, kau tahu?"

Hening sejenak.

Aku berpikir, sepertinya dia baru saja memberitahu alasan dia tidak bisa belajar.

"Ternyata waktu belajarmu itu terpotong karena kamu terlalu konsentrasi pada kegiatan renangmu?" tebakku.

Dia melengokku.

"Bukan begitu, Chousokabe?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Iya! Itulah alasanku kenapa aku tidak bisa belajar!" katanya, terus terang.

"Aku mengerti." sahutku, cepat.

Dia terperanjat.

"Ah... Padahal, selama ini orang pintar selalu menganggapku bodoh." lirihnya.

Ia mengambil kembali dua coklat panas yang mulai mendingin.

"Itu karena mereka sombong pada kepintaran mereka." jawabku dengan raut wajahku yang jutek. Sudah biasa aku melihat orang pintar yang sombong di kelas kami.

"Tapi, Mouri beda!" serunya, senang sembari melengokku—menyodorkan coklat panas di tangan kanannya. "Padahal Mouri juara satu dikelas kita dan masuk dalam tiga besar dalam seangkatan kita—kelas 1 SMA ini, di seluruh Hokkaido. Tapi jawabanmu seperti itu, itu sangat membuatku senang."

Aku memalingkan wajahku—sambil menerima gelas coklat panas pemberiannya. Malu dan senang yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Iy... Iya! Ayo belajar! Waktuku tidak banyak!" ucapku, gelagapan.

"Seperti biasa, kau tsundere ya?"

Aku memakai kembali kacamataku, menutupi wajahku—menahannya yang mulai merah padam, berusaha tidak senang dengan pujiannya dan juga perasaan senang karena ia—

Mengerti sedikit tentangku.

"Ayo kita belajar!" soraknya, semangat.

Aku pun tertawa kecil. Kemudian ku ambil buku pelajaranku dalam tas selempangku sambil menenggak habis coklat panasku beserta dirinya.

"Jadi, Chousokabe." mulaiku, setelah meletakkan gelasku yang hanya tinggal setetes air. "Dimana yang tak kamu mengerti?"

Hening. Dia melihat wajahku, nyengir lebar padaku.

"Semuanya." jawabnya singkat, namun jelas ditelingaku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai dari hukum kirchiff. Aku buat soalnya terlebih dahulu."

Kemudian aku mengambil buku catatan yang terselip di buku pelajaranku.

"Untuk apa? Aku kan tidak bisa!"

"Jangan bilang 'tidak bisa'!" tepisku, tajam. "Bila kamu berhasil menjawabnya, aku akan meloloskan materi ini."

Ia mengangguk seakan-akan mengerti. Namun aku tidak tahu, apakah dia memang mengerti, atau terpaksa mengerti.

Ku mengambil alat tulisku dan mencoret-coret buku catatanku.

"Sepertinya rumusnya sudah pas." kataku dalam hati. Aku masih terus mencoret-coret buku catatanku. Mencari angka yang pas dan hasil yang pas pula untuk amatiran seperti dia.

Chousokabe hanya mengupil, menungguku menyelesaikan soal yang ku buat. Sangat hening.

"Hei—Mouri! Apa kau tertarik untuk ikut olahraga berenang?" mulainya, memecah keheningan kami.

Aku melengok pada wajahnya. Ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang diucapkannya membuat diriku membelalakkan mataku dengan sangat besar. Tapi aku menahannya dengan memasang wajah datar.

"Apa? Berenang? Jangan bercanda!"

Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bercanda! Klub kami kekurangan orang!"

Aku terperanjat bukan main. Berenang? Seorang murid pandai ikut berenang?

"Aku tidak tertarik." jawabku, sekali lagi dengan wajah datar.

"Ayolah, Mouri! Kau belum pernah ikut klub selama ini, bukan? Ayolah!" rayunya padaku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Untung? Kau akan punya banyak teman disana! Banyak yang baik kok!"

Aku tertegun.

Tidak ada salahnya juga disana. Siapa tahu, aku bisa mencari pengalaman baru. Lagian, dari catatannya bisa kunilai menarik, sepertinya.

"Bagaimana? Mau terima tawaranku?"

Ku anggukan kepalaku tanda setuju.

"Baiklah! Aku akan telepon manajerku langsung!"

Ia merogoh kantong celananya secepat kilat. Dan aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah datar, tiada ketertarikan.

Lumayan lama dia menunggu panggilannya diangkat. Sampai akhirnya seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat panggilannya. Entah mereka berbincang apa, aku tidak menggubrisnya. Namun saat ia berkata—

"Iya! Mouri Motonari, anak sekelasku yang cerdas seangkatan kita itu! Dia ingin ikut bergabung dengan kita!" jeritnya di panggilan itu.

Aku menengok dirinya.

"Bodoh kamu, Chousokabe! Cukup panggil namaku, bodoh! Tidak perlu bilang 'cerdas' segala!" pekikku dalam hati.

Dia tidak mempedulikan apa kata hatiku—dengan raut wajah cemberutku saat itu. Dia masih terus berbicara pada manajernya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, dia mematikan ponselnya.

"Besok kita sudah bisa praktek, Mouri!" jeritnya, senang.

"Iya, dan ini sudah menunjukkan waktu petang." sahutku. "Saatnya aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku. Kita lanjutkan besok."

"Ah! Pulang ya? Mau kuantar?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ayolah!" rayunya lagi padaku. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu diperkosa orang, kau tahu?"

Ku perbaiki kacamataku yang mulai melorot. Tanpa mempedulikan katanya barusan, aku langsung keluar dari apartemennya—setelah aku membereskan barangku tentunya.

"Mo—hei! Tunggu!" susulnya aku yang berjalan keluar apartemennya.

Aku berjalan terus, dan ia hampir menyusulku di jalan. Namun saat dia mulai mendekatiku, aku berlari.

"Kenapa sih kau, Mouri?" teriaknya saat aku berlari kencang.

Aku membisu, dan masih melangkahkan kakiku, berlari secepat kakiku bisa melangkah.

"Mouri!"

Aku berhenti, lalu membalikkan badanku.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" tukasku, grogi. Kini, aku merasa seperti dikejar oleh penjahat.

"Tapi, ini sebagai tanda hormatku pada guru privatku! Bukan karena aku mengejekmu, tau!"

Dia mendekatiku perlahan. Aku ketakutan, berjalan mundur seiring ia melangkahkan kakinya padaku—saat ia maju satu langkah, aku mundur satu langkah juga.

Aku merasa benar-benar seperti akan diperkosa layaknya di film drama yang kadang kala ku tonton dikala senggang.

"Chousokabe! Jangan macam-macam padaku!" getirku, berhenti setelah kesekian kali aku melangkahkan kakiku.

"Ini bukan jalan pulangmu." sahutnya, membuatku sedikit canggung.

"Iy—iya! Ini memang bukan jalan pulangku!" kataku, terus terang. "Aku kan manusia! Wajar bila aku berjalan kemanapun aku ingin!"

"Tapi tidak dalam satu ini. Disini sangat berbahaya, Mouri!"

"Apa? Bahaya? Aku cowok tau! Aku bisa menjaga diriku! Malah kaulah penjahat yang akan membahayakanku!"

Dia mendekatiku.

"Mungkin aku memang penjahat. Tapi layaknya aku melihatmu, orang yang belum mengenalmu pasti mengira kau cewek layaknya aku!" desisnya.

Aku menampar wajahnya.

"Apa sih? Jadi kamu mau bilang aku banci gitu? Aku tau tubuhku ini seperti perempuan. Tapi sekali cowok, aku tetap cowok!"

"Tapi, itu memang kenyataannya."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Chousokabe! Apa yang kamu tahu dariku?"

Hening. Kini, matahari semakin tenggelam, membuat wajah kami gelap akibat membelakangi matahari.

"Mungkin, aku tidak tahu tentangmu." jawabnya.

"Nah—kalau be—"

"Tapi!" selanya. "Aku pasti bisa mengenalmu!"

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Apa? Dia ingin mengenaliku?

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan!"

"Kau kira, di kelas aku tidak memperhatikanmu? Kaulah anak murid yang paling aneh sendiri!"

Aku berusaha mungkin menahan keterkejutanku dengan wajah datar.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu!?" bentakku, kesal karena disinggung olehnya.

"Kau selalu sendiri. Kau tidak punya teman. Kau bahkan dikelas selalu belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Kau adalah murid paling kasar, dingin, cuek, jutek, tenang, senang bilang 'bodoh' pada kami, dan anti sosial yang pernah kukenal!"

"Emang, dimana masalahnya!?" tanyaku, dengan nada menantang. Kesal? Tentu saja aku kesal.

"Tidak bosankah kau selalu begitu?" tanyanya. "Aku paling tidak mengerti paham tentangmu, Mouri!"

Ku menunduk, dan semakin kesal.

"Aku juga." sahutku. "Aku juga tidak tahu dirimu, Chousokabe! Kamu rela, demi teman, melakukan apapun. Padahal sudah jelas kamu dimanfaatkan, tapi kamu tetap saja baik. Apa yang kamu harapkan dari mereka!?"

"Apa!?" pekiknya, dengan emosi tak tertahankan.

"Aku sering lihat dirimu selalu membantu orang. Tidak sadarkah akibat dirimu yang terus terang seperti itu dapat membuat orang mempermainkanmu?"

Dia menatapku dengan remeh.

"Apa? Kau bilang, ada yang memanfaatkan kebaikanku? Bodoh! Kalau mereka begitu, aku sudah menjotos mereka satu-persatu!"

Aku mendengus.

"Aku berbuat baik, karena aku ingin! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kita digariskan untuk saling bersosialisasi?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan sosialisasi."

"Tidak percaya?" tanyanya, heran padaku.

Aku menggeleng.

Dia menunduk, tertegun.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak boleh lama-lama disini. Matahari sudah mulai hilang dari pandanganku." kataku, membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Eh—ah, iya! Kita lanjut besok, ok?"

Aku berdeham.

"Terserah dirimu."

Dengan sedikit cahaya matahari yang tersisa, aku berjalan menyusuri jalan—yang kuyakini ini adalah jalan pulangku tanpa berpamit darinya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" kesalku dalam hati. Dengan menenteng tas selempang milikku, aku merasa ada yang menemaniku berjalan.

Percakapan kami barusan terus menghantui pikiranku. Aku terus melamun disepanjang perjalanan.

"Hei, Nari-san! Tumben kamu lewat jalan ini?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku menengok ke arah belakangku. Aku tau, biasanya yang memanggilku Nari-san adalah—

"Mitsunari?"

"Kenapa lewat jalan ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku habis mengajari teman sebangku Ieyasu tadi." jawabku, sambil memperbaiki kerah seragamku.

"Hoo—Motochika?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi ini sudah jam enam. Kenapa masih keluyuran?" tanya teman sebangkuku ini.

"Ah—tidak ada apa-apa." tutupku. Aku tidak ingin, teman sebangkuku mengetahui sisi saat aku berkelahi dengan Chousokabe.

"Kata senpai-ku, kamu ikut klub renang ya?"

"Seperti itulah." jawabku, datar.

"Mengapa bisa? Apa karena kamu menyukai Motochika?" desisnya, geli.

"Hei! Aku cowok normal!" kesalku.

"Ayolah! Kamu tidak tau kalau Motochika itu seorang gentleman yang separuh hidupnya adalah seorang homo atau yang kita—para orang Jepang, menyebutnya dengan 'yaoi'?"

Aku membisu sesaat. Gentleman? Yaoi?

"Dan Tokugawa Ieyasu, si bocah sialan yang selalu jadi anak kecil padaku, serta Date Masamune, yang selalu berkata-kata dalam bahasa inggris. Mereka berdua—orang yang kubenci, dan Motochika, mereka terkenal sebagai orang yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu syahwat. Aku pernah dengar dari Yukimura yang kakak angkatnya seorang pemimpin klub berita." sambungnya.

Jadi—saat dia bilang aku seperti cewek tadi, dia menyatakan perasaannya sebagai seorang Yaoi?

Astaga, aku ternyata salah bergaul!

Wajahku pucat pasi.

"Emm... Aku pulang dulu, ya? Matahari tak tampak lagi dari pandanganku." tegurku.

"Ah! Iya! Apakah kamu tahu jalan pulang ke rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tau. Dulu aku pernah ke sebuah warung disekitar sini melewati jalan ini dari rumahku. Yah—ingatan itu takkan buyar." timpalku, meyakinkan.

Aku beranjak dari posisiku, dan berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Dia melambaikan tangan, dan aku membalasnya dengan seulas senyum hormat.

Diperjalanan, aku terus memikirkan hal yang baru kualami.

Kukepalkan tanganku. Apakah benci? Kesal? Marah? Aku tidak tahu!

Perasaan itu menyatu dalam benakku.

"Chousokabe Motochika. Aku takkan memaafkan kelakuanmu tadi. Aku bersumpah, diatas matahari yang terbenam, aku akan lebih waspada terhadapmu!" geramku.

Kulewati hari itu dengan terus memikirkan taktik jitu terlepas dari pria yang dibilang Mitsunari adalah gentleman.

Awas kamu, Chousokabe!

************************************************************************************

_Sebenarnya mau disankutpautkan dengan cerita Gakuen, tapi saya ini kan suka renang *promosi: on___

_Saya mah anak bocah, masih bisa berenang di sungai Mahakam, sungai terpanjang ke dua setelah Barito *promosi ke-2: on___

_Tapi jangan tanya sekarang, sejak rubuh jembatan itu saya jadi takut berenang =="___

_Banyak mayat di sungainya T_T___

_Yap, next chapter! Apa yang akan dilakukan Mouri Motonari (itu my prince!) ketika mengetahui dibalik senyum gentle Motochika? XD___

_Rnr?_


	2. Chapter 2

_(||ˆ́__ˆ̀)___

_Saya buat ini cukup susah, karena keponakan siap menganggu kapan saja Щ(ºДºщ)___

_Baik, baik, saya mau serius sekarang (serius!)_

_Karena ada kayak bisikan masa lalu, maka nanti ku italic-bold, oke?___

_Let's begin!__  
_

Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuiku setiap saat aku ingin melupakannya.

Gah! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan kalimat Mitsunari?

_**"Homo! Seksual! Dia itu gay!"**_

Aku mencoba menahan pikiranku dari pikiran itu. Namun setiap kali ku mencoba mengabaikannya, kata-kata itu siap mengiangi telingaku.

Sampai di sekolah Basara Academy, aku tidak bisa memahami kata-kata Imagawa-sensei dengan baik. Biasanya aku akan memasukkan kata-katanya dengan rapi ke dalam otakku. Namun kali ini lain.

Aku melamun sepanjang kegiatan belajar-mengajar berlangsung.

"Motonari-kun, kemari sebentar!" perintah Imagawa-sensei.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan agak berat menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana mengajar dihari pertama bersama Chousokabe Motochika?"

Aku tidak bisa berpikir sekarang, terlalu banyak berpikir untuk hal pribadi. Dan aku menjawab,

"Ah, baik saja. Dia bisa mengerti dengan baik."

Eh—apa yang barusan kukatakan? Jelas-jelas aku tidak betah padanya!

"Oh begitu. Apabila nilainya bagus, kalian akan kuajak ke suatu tempat dan bertemu seseorang. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Eh? Kenapa aku tidak protes? Bukankah aku bisa saja mengatakan, "saya ingin berhenti, pak!"

Saat aku mencoba menggetarkan pita suaraku, seseorang datang menghampiri kami berdua.

"Motonari-san?"

Mitsunari berlari ke arah diriku dan Imagawa-sensei.

"Ayo! Kita menuju kolam sekarang! Mereka menunggu anak baru itu..."

Imagawa-sensei menyerigai, membuat aku dan Mitsunari memandangnya penuh curiga.

"Emmm..."

Aku dan Mitsunari mengisyaratkan agar Imagaw-sensei membuka tabir dibalik seringainya itu.

"Boleh aku ikut klub itu?"

Kami berdua membuang muka, lalu berjalan meninggalkan badut-sensei itu sendirian.

_**~Kolam Renang Basara Academy~**____**  
**_

_****_  
Ku pandangi semua anak-anak yang ikut dalam klub ini. Sanada Yukimura ada. Date Masamune ada. Sarutobi Sasuke ada. Kasuga ada. Tokugawa Ieyasu ada. Maeda Keiji juga ada. Ishida Mitsunari pun bersama denganku. Juga tidak ketinggalan—

"Chousokabe..." bisikku kecil.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikannya sedetik pun. Tapi mataku terlalu gatal untuk melihatnya sekali saja.

Mungkin waspada?

Saat aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menengok wajahnya, aku menengokinya sedikit.

"Yo Mouri!"

Aku terperanjat bukan main. Dia menyapa saat ketika aku melengok, dengan wajah kami yang berdekatan.

Jarak hidungku dan hidungnya sekira-kira 20 mm.

"Hei! Jangan ngagetin orang!" peringatku, marah padanya.

"Yah—kau seperti habis melakukan kriminalitas sih!"

"Kau seharusnya tidak mendekatkan wajahmu pada punggungku!"

"Salah sendiri!" bibir Chousokabe dimajukan sedikit.

"Sudah! Jangan berantem disini!"

Kami berdua menengoki asal suara itu.

"Masamune!" seru Chousokabe.

"Ha, Motochika! Siap bertarung melawanku?"

"Haha! Permintaanmu akan kukabulkan!"

Mereka berdua melepas pakaian seragam sekolah mereka, dan menaruhnya tanpa melipat pakaian yang mereka pakai ke meja dekat kolam.

"Tiga! Dua! Sa—"

**Byuuuurrrrr!******

**Splash!****!**** Splash!****!**** Splash!****!**

Air pun naik dari kolam dan menyibakkannya, dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak, pada diriku dan Mitsunari.

"Grrrrr! Pakaian seragamku basah, bodoh!" geramku.

"Masamune! Motochika! Awas kalian! Kalian harus membayarnya!" emosi Mitsunari terpancing, dan ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka berdua tadi. Melemparkan pakaian yang telah dikenakannya, lalu—

**Byuuurrrr!******

**Splash!****!**** Splash!****!**** Splash!****!**

Sekali lagi air kolam menyibakkannya pada tubuhku.

Kacamataku pun berair. Aku melepaskan kacamataku dan menyimpannya pada tas selempangku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka memakai kacamata. Namun—aku tidak suka saat membaca melody pada teks dengan mata telanjang. Sudah terbiasa bagiku untuk memakai kacamata, dan akhirnya aku selalu memakainya walaupun mataku tidak minus.

Pada akhirnya, aku sering melepas kacamataku akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka!" kesalku dalam hati.

"Jangan lupakan kami!"

Ku tengok ke arah suara serempak itu.

Tiga sosok pun melompatiku keatas seakan-akan menari balet, dengan cahaya menyilaukan dari matahari, membuatku susah untuk menangkap wajah sosok itu.

Terlalu mustahil untuk meyakini mereka benar-benar melompatiku. Dengan ketinggian melewati kepalaku.

**Byu****uuuuu****r!****!**** Byu****uuuu****r!****!**** Byu****uuuu****r****!****!******

**Splash****!****! Splash****!****! Splash!****!****  
**  
Tubuhku basah kuyup sekali.

Kini kesabaranku sudah habis. Urat kepala putus saking tidak bisa menahan kegeramanku.

"Motochika! Ayo berenang! Siapa yang sampai ke tempat Kasuga, akan mendapat bra Kasuga!" ajak Masamune.

"Aku mau juga!"

Sosok tiga itu, pemuda berambut cepak, pemuda dengan untaian 6 mata uang didalamnya, juga pemuda berambut kepang kuda, menanggapi tantangan Masamune dengan cepat.

"Ayo guys! Let's do it!"

_Satu!__  
_  
"Hei! Mouri! Ayo ikut!" ajak Chousokabe padaku.

_Dua!_

"Mouri? Kau tidak bisa berenang? Tenang! Aku bisa mengajarimu!"

_Tiga!_

Urat kesabaranku sudah habis. Aura gelap mulai menyebar mengelilingiku secara cepat, membuat semua orang di dalam kolam menghentikan aktifitasnya, melihat wajahku yang mulai gelap.

"Mouri?"

Kuberjalan lalu melengok ke sana kemari.

"Itsuki! Lihat! Kecoaku udah banyak!"

Dengan gesit aku merebut kotak yang agak besar berisi kecoa tersebut, yang sempat membuat Itsuki histeris saat anak laki-laki dengan poni yang dinaikkan ke atas itu menunjukkan kotak miliknya.

"Hei!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan sahutannya. Ku hampiri kolam itu, lalu membuka tutup kotak kecoa milik anak berpakaian ungu hitam itu.

"Mo—Mouri? Kau takkan melakukan itu kan?"

Semua yang di dalam kolam mencoba naik ke atas, membaca arti dibalik pertanyaan Chousokabe barusan.

"Ini untuk permainan anak umur 16 atau 17 tahun yang sudah membuat pakaianku basah!"

Kutuangkan isinya, dan memenuhi seluruh kolam kurang dari waktu satu menit.

Ternyata kecoa sangat cepat berenang untuk menepi. Tepatnya di tubuh mereka.

**"A****AAAAAAAAAAA****! M****OURIIIIIII****! J****AHAT KAAAAUUUUUUUUU****!"**

Aku meninggalkan mereka, dengan memakai pakaian basah kuyup.

Saat berpapasan dengan Ranmaru dan Itsuki akupun berkata, "Akan kuganti kecoamu dengan mentraktir kalian es krim. Ikutlah denganku."

Itsuki menengok sambil senyum semriling pada pemuda pemilik kecoa yang kupakai tadi.

"Ayo! Ranmaru! Gratis loh!"

Sempat wajah Ranmaru cemberut, lalu saat melihat wajah Itsuki yang terlalu gembira, Ranmaru mendatangiku.

"Ayo! Janji ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua menggaet tanganku, agar tidak tersesat saat bersamaku.

_**~Apartemen Nichi, Hokkaido~**_

"Tunggulah disini. Aku ingin mengganti pakaianku," kataku sopan. Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu menduduki ranjangku sambil menggoyangkan pantat mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut ke sana lagi!" omelku dalam hati. Selama aku berpakaian, hatiku selalu mengomel-ngomel tidak karuan.

Ku ambil jaket dengan lengan lebih panjang dari lenganku, berwarna warna kesukaanku—hijau. Kututupi kaos putih polosku dengan jaket, lalu memakai celana balon dengan menutupi sampai ke lutut.

Pakaian basahku kutaruh di atas pemanas pakaian. Rambut tipisku yang basah kukeringkan dengan hair dryer.

"Woho! Itsuki! Lihat aku!"

Suara gaduh memenuhi kamar apartemenku, aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, lalu membuka pintu ruang gantiku. Wajahku melongo, saat kulihat—

Ranmaru breakdance di atas ranjangku, dan Itsuki tertawa melihatnya.

Tertawa?

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan hal senonoh diatas ranjangku!" teriakku menghampiri mereka.

"Ada paman mata satu mengajari aku seperti ini!" sahut Ranmaru.

Ha?

"Hallo Mouri!"

Suara ramah itu, suara yang sepertinya kukenal dan tidak ingin kudengar untuk sekarang.

Chousokabe berdiri bersandar di pintu masuk apartemenku, sambil melipat tangannya dengan pakaian agak basah kuyup.

"Chousokabe! Kenapa kau bisa kesini? Pergi! Pergi!"

Aku mengusir dia seakan-akan dia akan mengambil barang dirumahku. Yah—seperti maling.

"Jahat kau Mouri! Setelah kau melempari kami dengan kecoa!"

"Salah sendiri menyibakkan air kepadaku!"

"Kan kau bisa lepas, dan berenang bersama kami!"

"Malas! Terlalu malas!"

Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, namun ia memberontak. Kekuatannya mungkin tiga kali besar dariku, karena aku tidak bisa menggesernya sekalipun.

**BRUUUKKKKK!**!

Eh?

Suara apa barusan?

**"RANMARU!"**

Kami berdua menatap horor ke arah suara teriakan dan dentuman barusan.

**"RANMARU!"**

************************************************************************************

_Lol! Siapa suruh breakdance di ranjang yang tinggi? #plak___

_Ranmaru, apa dibuat mati aja kali ya? *Ranmaru: (panahin author dengan brutal) DASAR LU AUTHOR!___

_Makasih buat baca! RnR please?___

_Next time, yaoi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh sang author fujoshi kali ini? JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nonton ghost rider sambil buat fanfic ini.___

_Ga bisa kubayangin si ghost rider berenang ria bersama Motonari-sama dkk! xD #plak!___

_Aku menjebak seorang temanku (cowok pula). Saking bosen tuh ya sms sama dia (soalnya smsnya singkat, jelas, padat), aku langsung sms—___

_"Romance or Friendship?"___

_Entah pikirannya mengira aku bertanya serius, dia sempat abaikan (katanya bingung).___

_Lalu saya paksa, dia pun sms, "cause Friendship make Romance, I choose Friendship".___

_Sumpah, aku ngakak bacanya. Alibi macam mana itu?___

_Setelah dia mengetahui bulu dibalik batu(?) ia pun sms, "aku dijadiin kelinci percobaan?"___

_"Iya," balasku pendek.___

_Ngakak bro!___

_Eh, oh ya, cerita akan kita mulai! Jangan sampai ceritaku lebih asik dari cerita fanficku! xD___

_Rnr ya?__  
_

**Ngiung! Ngiung! Ngiung!**

Suara mobil ambulan memenuhi laluan jalan yang akan ia lewati menuju rumah sakit paling dekat dengan lokasi apartemenku.

Separah itukah kecelakaan yang dialaminya?

Bila aku menjawab, tentu tidak. Apa yang bahaya dari jatuh ke tempat ketinggian dua meter dengan pantat yang mendarat lebih dahulu?

Meskipun dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Mantan kepala sekolah Basara Academy serta asistennya sangat berlebihan menanggapi kecelakaan kali ini.

Ngapain juga bawa anak kecil ke rumah sakit kalau itu hanya kejadian kecil saja?

"Motonari-san!" Itsuki menatapku dengan wajah pilu. Aku mengerti perasaannya, tapi—

Sudah kukatakan ini berlebihan bukan?

"Itsuki-chan. Mungkin kamu akan senang kepada Motochika-san," kataku sedikit ramah kepada Itsuki.

"Dimana Motochika-san?" tanyanya.

"Dia berada disebelahmu, Itsuki-chan!"

Ya tuhan—kapan drama anak kecil dan dua laki-laki berusia 16 tahun ini berakhir?

"Itsuki-chan! Kita jauhi saja Motonari-san—dingin itu!" sahut Chousokabe setelah mendengar gerutuanku pada Itsuki.

"Iya paman! Dia jahat!"

"Siippp!"

Jotosan Itsuki mengenai pipi Chousokabe, saking semangatnya Itsuki.

Gila, anak kecil begitu saja bisa membuat jotosan yang membuat Chousokabe meringis kesakitan.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut sanggul ke atas serta berpakaian seksi ala asisten dan berkacamata, datang menghampiri kami bertiga di kursi depan kamar Ranmaru dirawat.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Ranmaru-kun tadi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Dia mengikuti ajaranku..." jawab Chousokabe, kemudian ia menunduk. Sedih kini ia rasakan.

Terlalu.. Terlalu... Terlalu berlebihan!

"Ranmaru-kun hanya mendapati pantatnya merah. Tidak apa-apa kok Motochika-kun."

Tuh kan? Apa yang aku bilang?

"Jadi Nou Hime-san? Ranmaru-kun bisa dibawa pulang ke rumah?" tanya Itsuki berseri-seri.

"Tentu Itsuki-chan!"

Nouhime mengusap-usap rambut putih Itsuki dengan manjanya.

Aku menatap mereka dengan mata yang sayu. Yah—kasih sayang...

Aku iri terhadap sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak pernah mendapatkannya.

Ayahku, Mouri Hiromoto, yang membesarkanku sendirian tanpa belaian kasih ibu saat aku masih kecil. Dan ayahku meninggalkanku saat umurku masih 9 tahun.

Karena alkohol.

"Hei! Jangan melamun!"

Chousokabe, menepuk bahuku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya berdiam dengan bola mataku memaling dari wajahnya.

"Maaf," kataku, singkat.

"Ada apa Mouri?" tanya Motochika lembut.

Aku menggeleng.

"Yah—Ranmaru-kun mungkin tidak akan masuk sekolah besok," ujar Nouhime. "Itsuki-chan masih di Basara Academy sebagai tukang masak?"

"Iya!" seru Itsuki. "Kasihan kan para orang yang menanamkan padi mendapat hasil murah dibanding kerja kerasnya? Daripada mereka menjual dalam bentuk beras, mending menjadi makanan berupa nasi kepada murid Basara Academy. Hitung-hitung beras kami terlalu melegenda untuk menjadi beras!" Itsuki tertawa ngakak, Nouhime juga ikut tertawa.

"Iya, Itsuki-chan. Kapan-kapan, jenguklah Ranmaru-kun! Kamu tahu tempat kami kan?"

Itsuki tersenyum.

"Yap, sepertinya Nobunaga-sama ingin pulang. Sayonara Itsuki-chan!"

Mereka berdua saling melambaikan tangan dengan ria. Membuat kami berdua memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Yah—Mouri, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan?" ajak Chousokabe. "Aku yang traktir!"

Aku menatap wajah Chousokabe dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Jika tidak keberatan."

Dia mencengkeram tanganku, kemudian mengeretku dengan semangat yang tidak bisa kuduga.

Kau terlalu baik, Chousokabe.

_**~Toko dango~**____**  
**_

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang penjaga toko disana dengan ramah.

"Pesan dango dua piring, ya?" pinta Chousokabe. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan dia mengajakku ke toko kecil ini. Tapi kulihat, kawan-kawan kami—dari Basara Academy ada disini.

"Hei! Sanada Yukimura! Bila dangomu tidak habis, lapangan akan kuambil alih!"

"Tapi—uang Masamune-dono..."

"Challenge my quest or not!?"

"Masamune-dono, aku tidak tahu apa tujuan anda kali ini. Tapi,"

"Just eat! Apa sih susahnya?"

Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura seperti biasa berkelahi seperti kakak adik. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran kami, sampai penjaga toko itu bertanya ramah pada kami.

"Motochika! We're meet again, huh?" Naga mata satu itu dengan sok akrab menyapa Chousokabe.

"Naga mata satu! Kau apakan Yukimura huh?" tanya Chousokabe dengan agak menyindir.

"Seperti biasa! Hahaha—"

Naga mata satu menuju meja kami, diikuti oleh Sanada membawa dango di meja mereka ke meja kami.

"Motonari-dono kenapa sejahat itu tadi? Melempar kecoa ke kolam..." keluh Sanada padaku.

"Tanyakan kepada Chousokabe," jawabku.

"Ye—Mouri yang langsung buat masalah duluan!" sahut Chousokabe.

"Gara-gara kamu aku melakukannya, bodoh!"

"Aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau membuat pakaianku basah. Kurang jelas?"

"Sialan! Siapa suruh di dekat kolam waktu itu?"

"Siapa yang membawaku masuk klub bere—"

"Sudah!" sahut naga satu marah. "You two, you all same!"

Kami membuang wajah kami masing-masing.

Cukup lama kami memalingkan wajah kami kepada naga mata satu itu sampai—

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan."

Kami melengok kepada asal suara itu. Pemilik suara meletakkan piring berisi beberapa tusuk dango yang berwarna-warni itu ke meja yang kami berempat duduki.

"Terima kasih mbak! Mbak manis sekali," jurus ucapan laki-laki maho ternyata dapat membuat seorang penjaga toko dango TERSIPU MALU!

Kuletakkan telapak tanganku, dan mendaratkannya pada jidatku.

**PLOK!****  
**  
"Nee, Mouri? Ada apa?" tanya Chousokabe penasaran.

Aku menggeleng.

"Mau main Truth or Dare?" ucap naga mata satu pada kami. "Bagi yang bisa memakan habis satu tusuk lebih cepat, maka ia berhak pertama bertanya kepada orang yang bebas!"

"Aku terima!" ujar Chousokabe semangat.

"Aku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, menerima tantangan Masamune-dono!"

Lalu mereka semua melengok padaku.

"Motonari-dono?"

"Mouri?"

"Mouri?"

Aku mendesah panjang.

"Ya, aku setuju!"

Mereka bersorak penuh... Kemenangan...

"Ayo! Ambil satu tusuk dango, lalu dalam hitungan 3 kita mulai!" kata naga mata satu dengan semangat.

"Satu!" ucap Sanada.

"Dua!" kini naga mata satu yang berbicara.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Chousokabe, "tiga!"

Semua makan dengan lahap. Sanada terlalu menikmati manisnya dango, sampai lupa untuk mengunyah dengan cepat.

Chousokabe dan naga mata satu saling menatap deathglare.

Kini, mungkin hanya aku yang bisa memenangkannya.

"Nyum... Nyum..." gumamku.

Dan sesuai kenyataan, akulah yang memenangkan ronde ini.

"Ah! Motonari-dono!" gerutu Sanada.

"Aku yang menang, kan?" tanyaku dengan dingin. "Aku mau bertanya pada Chousokabe!"

Sang pemilik nama menelan ludah.

"Truth or Dare?" mulaiku.

"Emmm..." Chousokabe menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah... Truth aja deh..."

Senyum licik tersungging di bibir tipisku, membuat Chousokabe semakin getir padaku.

"Kalau begitu..."

Chousokabe bergidik.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi maho seperti ini sekarang?"

Hening sesaat.

Chousokabe dan naga mata satu tertawa meledak, membuatku hampir naik pitam.

"Jawab, Chousokabe!" bentakku.

"Uhmm... Yah..."

"Karena dia menyukaiku, Mouri!" sahut naga mata satu. "Are you jealous?"

"Hoo... Begitu..." jawabku, datar.

Hening. Saking lamanyanya, Sanada sudah menghabiskan enam tusuk dango.

"Yah—Mouri, kita makan bersama, oke?" ajak Chousokabe, lalu mencoba merangkulku. Namun aku menepisnya kasar.

"Aku ingin keluar."

"Tapi—Mouri..."

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku, lalu keluar dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat. Naga mata satu dan Sanada hanya terdiam, menatap kami berdua dengan bingung.

"Chousokabe, kejar!" Sanada langsung memerintahnya.

"Tapi..."

"Kejar saja Mouri!" sahut naga mata satu. "Are you guy, right?"

"Sial!"

Chousokabe langsung mengejarku, menyusulku dibelakang.

Sementara itu...

"Emm... Masamune-dono yang akan membayar semuanya kan?"

"... MOTOCHIKA!"

"Mouri!"

Aku masih terus melangkahkan kakiku. Matahari memantulkan wajahku, sehingga menimbulkan bayanganku, yang selalu mengikutiku dijalan itu.

"Mouri!"

Dia menggaet tanganku, mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Jangan dengar ucapan naga mata picak itu, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kamu tidak mengelak ucapannya tadi."

"Jadi itu alasanmu? Alasanmu untuk kabur dari kedai dango?"

"Iya! Masalah?"

Dia berdiam. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Aku mengadahkan wajahku, dan menutup mataku perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Chousokabe..." sesalku. "Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Lain kali, aku takkan pernah muncul dihadapanmu."

Aku berpaling, dan menundukkan wajahku. Sesal. Aku tiba-tiba merasa menyesal. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Mouri! Aku... Aku..." Chousokabe kini memelukku dari belakang. Aku membiarkannya menangkapku.

Hangat.

"Aku juga pernah sendirian, pernah tidak bersosialisasi seperti dirimu sekarang. Dan aku tahu apa rasamu," jelasnya. "Dan mungkin memang aku berbeda dari dulu, dan aku baik hati."

"Apa kau mencoba menyombongkan diri?" nada suaraku seperti sebal.

"Tidak!" jawab Chousokabe. "Aku ingin berbagi rasa menyenangkan dengan..."

Ia memutar badanku, lalu menghadap wajahku. Sangat dekat.

Sebuah ciuman hangat ia tempelkan pada bibir tipisku, membuatku sedikit grogi. Namun aku kini menikmatinya. Cukup lama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepaskannya sendiri.

Wajahnya kini menjadi sangat merah. Senyuman ia paparkan padaku, seakan-akan menyatakan ia berterima kasih padaku.

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama..."

Mataku terbelalak, namun dengan cepat aku membaca situasi. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Chousokabe..."

Kami berpelukan bersama. Kami sama-sama menitikkan air mata, dan sama-sama saling membasahi pakaian kami satu sama lain.

Aku kini bahagia.

*********************************************************************************************************

_Gila! Saat buat prolog tentang membuka aibnya, dia sms aku! #facepalm___

_"Besok dijemput?"___

_Masa' dia tau aku buka aib dia eh? ;_;___

_Entah tuh anak kebawa suasana apa (atau mungkin karena takut aku ikut sama sahabatku ke sekolah ya?) tapi TUMBEN-TUMBENAN banget sms aku!___

_"Iya," balasku padat singkat jelas(?).___

_Dan dia sms, "sip!"___

_Oke, itu saja epilog saya! Memang ga ada hubungannya antara aku dan temanku sama cerita ini. Tapi bingung aja mau nulis epilog sama prolog kayak apa, ya sudah gini saja.___

_Arigatou buat pembaca setia ChikaNari!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Maaf udah lama ga buat Fanfic QwQ_

_Lagi stress._

_Huhu~_

_Okey! Para pembaca setia yang menunggu lama selama seabad(?), saya muncul kembali! #siapalo?_

_Siapa bilang mereka happy ending dengan cepat begitu?_

_Disinilah konflik utama dimulai~_

_Fufu~ #dibacokmotonari_

_Rnr ya~_

* * *

Aku menatap jendela luar, dengan posisi duduk dilantai, mengerjakan tugas PR yang menumpuk.

Sangat menumpuk.

Untung hari ini adalah hari minggu.

"Apa waktu itu hanya mimpi?" tanyaku dalam hati, tidak percaya kalau aku baru saja dicium oleh seorang laki-laki maho lusa kemarin.

Dengan menghela nafas berat, ku berjalan sembari mengancingi kemejaku, menuju dapur dan membuat susu coklat. Minuman yang kusukai.

Srup!

Pikiranku lumayan tenang. Memang efek susu coklat tiada bandingannya.

Pip!

Suara tanda sms dari hp-ku, yang kutaruh di kantong kemejaku, berbunyi.

"Mouri punya waktu? Sekarang kami sedang berkumpul di sekolah. Biasa, berenang. ^w^/"

Aku pun membalas sms dari Chousokabe itu, dengan agak malas.

"Iya. Aku akan kesana."

Kuhabiskan susu coklatku, dan memakai pakaian rompiku dan kacamataku.

Begitu malas aku ingin kesana. Bukan karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu libur rutin ini dengan bermalas-malasan keluar rumah.

Tapi aku malas bertemu dengan Chousokabe.

Tapi aku tidak tahu!

Ada juga rasa kangen untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Tidak, mungkin aku tidak mengira seperti itu.

Mustahil untuk dapat berpikir seperti itu.

Chousokabe yang menungguku dari gerbang sekolah, melambai-lambai di kejauhan.

"Yo! Mouri! Lama sekali kamu!" teriaknya dari sana. Aku hanya mendatanginya dengan tatapan dingin dan tetap membisu.

"Ah! Disini rupanya kamu, Chousokabe!" pemilik suara yang menyapa Chousokabe itu pun menarik tangan Chousokabe, menyuruh ia masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan paksa.

"Tunggu, Ieyasu! Aku menunggu Mouri!"

"Tidak apa-apa Chousokabe! Aku ingin bertarung denganmu!"

Aku menatap mereka yang sepertinya akrab sekali. Mataku pun sayu menatap mereka.

Apakah aku sedih?

Tidak!

Kenapa aku sedih?

"Ayolah Chousokabe!" pintanya merengek pada Chousokabe, dan aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Aku berada tepat di depan mereka, berdiam tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Mouri! Ayo ki—"

"Pergilah," kataku, tenang.

"Tapi!"

"Bahkan Mouri menyuruh kita pergi, Chousokabe!" girang pemuda berambut cepak dengan hoodie berwarna kuning itu. "Apa kau takut, Chousokabe?"

"Siapa yang takut!?" terpancing emosi Chousokabe, mendengar penuturan pria bernama Tokugawa Ieyasu tersebut.

Mereka berdua saling beradu kecepatan menuju kolam renang sekolah.

Hening.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan padanya saat peristiwa lusa itu.

Aku, merasa cukup sakit hati.

Kutampar pipiku.

"Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?" gumamku, dengan wajah horor.

Aku memasuki Basara Academy dengan tersenyum miris.

~Kolam Renang Basara Academy~

"Heya!"

Butiran-butiran air kolam naik ke permukaan seperti bola yang dipantulkan dari tanah. Chousokabe dan kawan-kawannya bertarung dengan serius dalam renang kali ini.

Suara ribut menghiasi tempat ini.

Aku hanya memandang mereka di kejauhan sembari duduk di bangku yang memang disediakan bagi murid yang bersantai di sekitar kolam. Tidak punya minat terhadap renang untuk sekarang.

Aku tidak ingin manusia-manusia maho disini melihat diriku dengan kondisi menanggalkan pakaianku.

"Mouri! Ayo berenang!" suara teriakan Chousokabe terdengar di seluruh penjuru.

Bodoh.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah Mouri!"

Aku masing menggeleng.

Dia pun keluar dari kolam, dengan hanya memakai celana dalam pendek. Dia berjalan pelan kearahku.

Aku memasang muka cuek.

"Untuk apa kau ada disini, Mouri?" kesalnya padaku. "Apa mau kupaksa kau menceburkan tubuhmu dengan pakaianmu, eh?"

"Atau aku takkan pernah memijakkan kakiku disini lagi," gerutuku.

Dia mendesah pelan, lalu jongkok di depanku dengan wajah memelas.

"Kumohon, Mouri!"

Aku hanya bisa tercengang mendengarnya.

"Chousokabe! Bodoh! Untuk apa kau memelas seperti itu!" kesalku, panik. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, dan mencoba kabur. Namun ia langsung mencekeram tangan kecilku.

"Aku ingin kamu bisa menikmati betapa menyenangkannya berenang bersama kawan, Mouri!" katanya tenang. "Mau kubelikan apa supaya kamu mau ikut berenang?"

Aku hanya bisa menganga.

"Mouri!"

"I... Iya, Chousokabe! Berhenti memelas padaku!" ketusku tegas.

"Hore!"

Wajah riangnya membuatku terpana. Baru pertama kalinya aku membuat orang senang.

Menyenangkan sekali.

Aku melepas rompi dan kemejaku, juga celana jeans berwarna abu-abuku yang kupakai sekarang. Aku hanya memakai celana dalam selutut, dengan badan terbuka.

"Nah itu baru Mouri-ku!"

"Apa maksudmu 'Mouri-ku', Chousokabe!?"

"Woh? Motonari-dono ikut berenang?" seru Sanada padaku, sembari memperhatikan badanku.

Memalukan.

"Ayo kesini, Motonari-dono!" seru Sanada.

"Tapi—"

"Ah! Ceburlah ke dalam kolam!" Chousokabe pun menepuk pundakku dengan keras.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Malu-malu."

"Aku memang tidak ma—"

Chousokabe menggendongku layaknya seorang putri.

"Lepaskan!"

"Dengan ayun?" dia mengayunkan tangannya sembari mengangkatku. Aku menjadi pusing sendiri. Kemudian dia melepasku ke dalam kolam, lalu menggiring dirinya ikut masuk kolam.

"Cho—uhuk!" aku tersedak air kolam karena kaget ketika dicebur.

"Mouri batuk?" dia mencoba mengelus pundakku.

"Apakah keadaanku tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai batuk!?" kesalku pada Chousokabe. Ia hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ayolah, Mouri! Kau kan bisa tahan dengan beginian?"

Aku terdiam. Kutatap Tokugawa yang sedari tadi melihat kami dengan wajah cemberut.

Kenapa dia begitu?

"Ayo Motochika! Kita balapan renang!" seru naga mata satu pada Chousokabe.

"Ahaha! Ayo! Yang kalah harus traktir mi udon, ya?"

"Siapa takut!"

Mereka berdua pergi ke arah lain.

"Motonari-dono, mau balapan renang?" tanya Sanada sopan.

"Tidak. Maaf, Sanada."

"Kenapa? Mau balapan dengan Motochika-dono?"

"Tidak. Kecepatan renangnya tidak sepadan denganku."

"Mau diajarin Motochika-dono ya?" goda Sanada.

Aku terbatuk sesaat.

"Ti—tidak! Aku bisa belajar sendiri, bodoh!"

Aku membungkukkan badanku, dan mulai berenang gaya dada. Sanada melihatku dengan tertawa.

"Motonari-dono malu-malu!"

"Gak kok!"

"Iya!"

Aku menutup mulut Sanada saat dia hampir mengucapkan sepatah kalimat lagi.

"Kumohon. Ini masalah serius, Sanada..."

"Humph! Humph!" rintihnya.

Aku melepas tanganku.

"Kenapa malu, Motonari-dono? Cobalah jujur mau apa!"

"Aku sudah jujur!"

"Bohong!"

Aku hanya diam.

"Apakah... Aku ini tidak wajar?"

Sanada langsung menatapku heran.

"Selama ini, aku tak tahu apa yang kuinginkan saat bersama Chousokabe. Aku begitu..."

Sanada menghela nafas pelan.

"Yah, Motonari-dono. Aku juga begitu. Kadang canggung dengan teman spesial."

"Spesial?"

"Dimana dia lebih mengerti apa yang kita inginkan. Dia bukan special lagi, tapi limited!"

"Apaan sih sampai ngomong limited?"

"Aku dan Masamune-dono sudah seperti adik kakak. Sedangkan Motonari-dono seperti pasangan kekasih!"

Raut muka mesum Sanada membuatku jijik.

"Motonari-sama itu seperti perempuan. Jadi kelihatan serasi deh!"

Aku mengangkat telapak tanganku ke atas kepala Sanada, kemudian mencoba menenggelamkannya.

"Bodoh! Emang kenapa dengan penampilanku yang seperti perempuan!"

"Blup... Mo—Blup... Aa.—"

Aku menghentikan sikapku. Sepertinya aku sudah melakukan hal buruk.

"Motonari-dono ja—uhuk!"

"Maaf, aku khilaf."

"Khilaf!?" Sanada langsung histeris dengan kataku sambil terbatuk pelan.

"Woi! Yukimura tidak berenang bersama kami?" teriak naga mata satu dikejauhan.

"Tentu saja aku ikut kalian!" teriaknya.

Sanada menatapku sebentar, seakan melupakan apa yang barusan kulakukan.

"Oh iya! Sampai jumpa Motonari-dono!"

Ia berenang menuju Chousokabe dan kawannya. Kini hanya aku sendiri dikolam.

Kulihat, Tokugawa masih melihatku dengan muka sebal.

Ada apa sih tuh anak?

Aku membiarkan diriku berpaling dari Tokugawa dan lebih belajar berenang.

"Hei, Mouri..."

Aku menengok pada orang yang menyapaku, berdiri di samping kananku berdiri.

"Ada apa, Tokugawa?" tanyaku agak malas.

Dia hanya diam, menatapku dengan wajah kusut.

Cukup lama kami saling berdiam.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku..."

"Ceritakanlah, Tokugawa."

Tokugawa mendesah pelan.

"Apa maksudmu melempar kecoa ke dalam kolam waktu itu?"

Aku hanya diam membisu.

"Kami cukup lelah untuk membersihkan serangga-serangga menjijikan itu. Dan Motochika hampir dikeluarkan dari klub ini, kau tahu?"

Cukup kaget aku mendengar penuturan Tokugawa. Namun aku masih membiarkannya bicara lagi.

"Aku, tidak senang jika kalian berdua bersama. Setelah memberi kesan itu."

Aku masih berdiam.

Cukup lama keheningan kami, sampai akhirnya Tokugawa berjalan tepat di depanku. Dia menatapku dengan memasang wajah kebencian.

"Kau dengar aku, Mouri!?"

Aku hanya membisu.

"Motochika tidak pantas berteman dengan orang berhati dingin sepertimu!"

"Aku juga tidak ingin dia berteman denganku."

"Dan masuk klub renang ini!"

Aku membisu kembali.

"Mentang-mentang juara kelas, kamu manfaatkan kelebihan itu untuk membodohi Motochika!?"

"Aku menjadi juara kelas karena usahaku sendiri."

"Sok pintar kamu!"

Aku menampar wajah Tokugawa dengan sangat kuat.

Dia meraba bagian pipinya yang kutampar, kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Kuat juga tamparan juara kelas kita..."

"Aku tak ingin sombong hanya karena pintar!"

"Jadi? Apa, Mouri?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, dan berdiri di hadapannya. Kegaduhan yang kami buat, membuat semua orang memandang kami dengan heran.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu! Aku tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu!" kini amarahku mulai terpancing.

"MOURI!"

Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di pipiku, dan aku jatuh mengapung di dalam kolam.

"Chou—"

"Beraninya kamu menyakiti temanku!?" tukasnya tajam.

**GYUUUT!**

Hatiku terasa nyeri tiba-tiba.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Ieyasu?"

Tokugawa hanya diam, memalingkan wajahnya dari kami berdua. Lalu Chousokabe menatapku dengan dingin.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari air kolam. Naga mata satu hanya memandang kami heran, bersama Sanada.

"Keterlaluan kamu, Mouri..."

"Chou... Chousokabe! Ini bukan seperti yang kamu lihat!" aku berusaha membela diri, namun Chousokabe memalingkan wajahnya, seakan-akan tidak ingin mendengar.

"Aku capek dengan keegoisanmu! Kau tahu? Memang sebaiknya begini saja—"

Aku menatap punggung Chousokabe dengan perasaan takut.

"Mulai saat ini, kau kukeluarkan dari klub renang ini, Mouri!"

**DEG!**

Hatiku teriris mendengarnya.

Sakit.

"Sekarang, angkat kakimu dari sini!"

Aku menunduk, sedih.

"Baik," sahutku, pendek. Aku mulai keluar dari dalam kolam, dan mulai berjalan keluar gedung.

Kuambil pakaianku yang masih tergeletak di kursi dengan tidak berdaya, dan memakai kemejaku dalam keadaan basah.

Mereka masih menatapku heran. Sedangkan Chousokabe dan Tokugawa saling berbincang.

Saat tiga kali melangkah, aku menengok pada Chousokabe dan kawannya.

"Terima kasih telah memberi kebahagiaan padaku, Chousokabe."

Kuucapkan pelan. Sangat pelan. Tak ada yang akan mendengarnya. Pasti.

Aku memberikan senyumanku, yang tak pernah terlihat selama aku di Basara Academy.

Lalu aku kembali berjalan lurus ke depan, dan keluar dari klub itu secara resmi.

Kenapa aku hanya tersenyum, saat aku merasa sakit?

Aku tahu aku membohongi perasaanku.

Kurasakan sejuknya angin, menerpa rambut coklatku.

Kenapa aku merasa sakit?

Inikah rasanya, ketika kita sudah mempunyai orang yang limited?

Aku biasanya hanya diam, saat orang salah paham padaku. Tapi, aku sempat melawan.

"Chou... Chousokabe! Ini bukan seperti yang kamu lihat!"

**GYUT!**

Hatiku nyeri.

"Terima kasih telah memberi kebahagiaan padaku, Chousokabe."

Terdengar kata-kataku barusan yang kuutarakan pelan.

Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini, ya?

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di dekat taman yang terletak di dekat sekolahku.

"Hiks... Chousokabe..."

Aku mulai terisak.

Air mataku tak kunjung henti keluar, seiring teringatnya kata-kata lembutku waktu itu.

"Terima kasih telah memberi kebahagiaan padaku, Chousokabe."

Sekali lagi, aku menangis.

Menangis.

Dan menangis.

Hingga membasahi kacamataku dan kemeja serta rompiku.

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah bangku tanpa penghuni disana disekitar taman. Aku melepas kacamataku yang berair terkena air mataku.

"Untuk apa sih aku menangis, bodoh!"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Jangan menangis Mouri! Kau kan dingin... Dingin..."

Namun diriku semakin larut dalam kesedihan.

Aku tak bisa menahan kepedihan hatiku ini.

"Biar aku menangis juga, itu takkan mengubah apapun. Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa? Kena—"

Dengan perasaan lelah dan mata sembab, akhirnya aku tertidur di kursi panjang yang kududuki.

* * *

_Huu... Jadi ingat sesuatu saat akhir ceritanya~_

_Baru bisa dipublish, padahal cerita udah selesai sekitar awal bulan mei lalu. Maklum, lagi stress 8"D #saraf_

_Apa yang dilakukan Mouri? Apakah akan tetap pasrah? Ataukah tidak?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ha!? Mouri tidak masuk?"

"Eh!? Sakit? Ternyata dia bisa sakit?"

"Rasanya ada Motonari atau tidak, kelas ini terlihat seperti biasanya ya?"

~Apartemen Nichi, Hokkaido~

"Uhuk!"

Aku mengurung diri dalam kamar, dengan wajah merah.

Aku menderita demam keesokan kejadian di kolam renang itu.

"Harus.. Ta—uhuk!"

Tubuhku terasa kesemutan. Mataku terasa panas saat membuka bola mataku. Tubuhku antara menegang dan loyo.

Ingus keluar dari sebelah kanan lubang hidungku, mampet. Juga kadang batuk.

Demam itu sangat tidak enak.

Termometer memperlihatkan suhu derajatku 38,5 Celcius.

Masih mending dibanding 40 derajat Celcius.

Kulihat memo kecil di sebelah bantalku.

'Kakak, aku akan datang sekitar jam 2 siang. Bertahanlah ya kak?'

Aku melihat jam dinding di kamarku.

"Sudah jam 01.45 siang."

**Flaskback: on**

"Hei! Bangun! Sudah jam 6 sore!"

Aku terbangun dengan tergeletak di kursi panjang taman. Seorang cewek berambut sebahu, membangunkanku dengan panik.

"Kamu demam? Makanya tidak bisa bergerak?"

Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Tidak baik pemuda kacamata tertidur disini, lho!"

Aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Perempuan yang lebih muda dariku itu langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

Gawat. Sebegitu seramnya kah aku?

Kucoba memegangi dahiku.

Mulai panas.

Rasanya tidak berdaya berlama-lama membuka mata.

Dan aku pun tertidur.

**Flaskback: off**

Suara derap kaki menganggu konsentrasiku tidur. Lalu diiringi suara ketukan pintu.

"Permisi..."

Anak perempuan yang menolongku kemarin, memasuki kamarku dengan gesit sembari menenteng bingkisan. Kemudian ia menuju ranjangku.

"Kakak Motonari, aku membawakan buah segar juga bubur ayam. Masih hangat loh!"

"Ah.. Terimakasih," jawabku seadanya.

"Kasian kakak sendirian disini. Mana teman kakak?"

Aku diam murung.

"Gak perlu jawab deh kak."

Dia sepertinya mengerti sikapku.

"Tsuru... hima..."

"Namaku Tsuruhime kak Motonari..."

"Oh iya, Tsuhime."

"Tsuruhime!" tegurnya ketus. Aku tertawa dibuatnya.

Kami cukup lama saling diam.

"...kukira," mulaiku membuka mulut. "Waktu itu kamu lari karena takut menatapku. Ternyata..."

"Aku tidak kuat membawa kakak sendirian. Jadi aku bawa kakak deh."

"Kakak? Siapa?" tanyaku setengah takut.

Kami pun berhenti bicara saat mendengar suara derap kaki lain masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Sebentar!" Tsuruhime langsung bangkit saat mendengar suara ketuk pintu. Betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika sosok yang datang ke kamarku tidak lain adalah—

Chousokabe Motochika.

"Kakak!" Tsuruhime langsung memeluk Chousokabe di pintu.

"Iya. Kakak disini kok," dielusnya kepala Tsuruhime dengan lembut, membuat Tsuruhime nyaman di dekat Chousokabe. Kemudian ia menatapku sedikit sebal.

Aku langsung menyembunyikan wajahku dalam selimut. Antara takut dan malas.

"Dasar, sampai bisa demam. Apa yang kau lakukan di taman waktu itu?" tanyanya malas.

Aku hanya membisu. Nafasku bisa terdengar di dalam selimut.

"Tsuruhime, kamu pulang aja."

"Ke—kenapa kak?" tanya Tsuruhime sedih.

"Ayah bisa marah nanti. Kamu tahu hubunganku dengan ayah, kan?"

"Kenapa kakak tidak baikan saja sama ayah?"

"...yah, lagi malas memikirkannya," Chousokabe terdiam sesaat.

Terdengar suara derap kaki menuju ranjangku, kemudian seperti hawa panas mulai mendekati selimutku yang menutupi wajahku.

"Kak, aku pulang dulu ya? Kakak baik-baik sama kak Motochika ya?"

"...iya..." jawabku dalam selimut.

Dia langsung berlari keluar kamar apartemenku, meninggalkan kami berdua dengan saling membisu.

"Mouri..."

Aku masih tetap tidak mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Menyebalkan! Hiya!"

Sesuatu menindihku dengan sangat berat. Kurasa aku akan mati tertindih.

"Ahh.. Si—"

"Keluar kau Mouri!" teriaknya kesal.

"Aku aa—uhuk! Aku demam ta—uhuk!"

"Ahh aku lupa..."

Badanku kini terasa ringan. Namun, dia membuka selimutku dengan cepat, membuat posisiku yang menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, terlihat.

Aku membuka kedua tanganku, lalu menatap Chousokabe dengan wajah ragu. Dia menatapku dengan wajah kusut, lalu menatap wajahku dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku tau aku telah melakukan hal kejam, Mouri!" ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dari belakang punggungku, membuatku syok.

Namun apa boleh daya, tubuhku lemah sampai-sampai tidak bisa bangkit.

"Hati-hati, Chousokabe. Kamu bisa tertular..." jawabku lemah dengan suara bergetar.

"Itu setimpal dengan hukuman yang kuperbuat."

Ia memelukku sangat erat dari belakang punggungku. Membuatku sedikit nyaman.

"Aku waktu itu ditegur oleh Yukimura. Dan..."

**Flaskback: on**

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, Motochika-dono?" tanya Yukimura agak sedih. Motochika hanya memasang wajah tidak mau mendengarkan.

Ieyasu masih terdiam. Dilihatnya Mitsunari yang sebenarnya mendengarkan awal perkelahian mereka. Ia tahu, karena ia sempat menjauhi Mitsunari sebentar.

Mitsunari, langsung menampar wajah Ieyasu dengan kasar.

"Eh!? Kenapa lagi ini!?" Keiji kaget dengan adengan barusan. Mitsunari menatap Ieyasu dengan tatapan tajam.

"SUDAH BODOH!" teriak Motochika, membuat semua menoleh padanya. "Kalian mau kukeluarkan juga!?"

Ieyasu menatap ragu Motochika.

"Cepat beritahu apa yang barusan terjadi Ieyasu! Apakah itu dirimu!?" bentak Mitsunari kasar.

Motochika yang mendengar bentakkan Mitsunari, langsung menoleh.

"Kejadian sebenarnya?"

"Maaf, Motochika!" kata Ieyasu getir. "Sebenarnya akulah yang salah!"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Motochika kembali.

"Dia hanya berusaha membela dirinya. Aku telah mencela Mouri."

Mata Motochika langsung dipenuhi amarah.

"Aku mengatai dia sok pintar. Dan asal kamu mau mendekati dia karena kepintarannya. Dan a—"

BUAKH!

Sebuah kepalan tepat mengenai pipi kiri Ieyasu. Dan yang melakukannya adalah Motochika sendiri.

"Hei, Motochika! Are you..." Masamune menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat tetesan air jatuh dari air kolah dekat dengan berdirinya Motochika.

"Motochika!?" Keiji kaget melihat Motochika menangis.

"Aku... Aku ha—"

"KAKAK!"

Suara teriakan perempuan membuat mereka terfokus untuk melihat wujud siapa yang berteriak barusan.

Anak perempuan berambut pendek coklat, berlari menuju tepi kolam.

"Kak! Seseorang membutuhkan bantuan kakak!" katanya dengan setengah tersengal-sengal.

"Eh!?"

Motochika pun beranjak dari kolam dan langsung menghampiri kolam.

"Siapa?" tanya Motochika bingung.

"Tidak ada waktu! Dia sedang menderita panas!" anak perempuan itu menarik tangan Motochika dengan kuat.

"A—aku pergi dulu kawan-kawan!" teriak Motochika di kejauhan. Mereka melambai ria di dalam kolam.

**Flaskback: off**

"Sepertinya Tsuruhime sangat panik ya?" aku tertawa kecil, dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Iya. Dan aku juga panik saat tahu itu dirimu," ia makin memelukku, menempelkan dahinya di belakang punggungku. "Gara-gara aku, kamu menderita sampai seperti ini. Aku... Aku..."

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan cepat, entah kenapa. Dan seketika wajah kami bertemu.

"Semua sudah terjadi, Chousokabe..." kataku, tenang.

"Aku jadi mengerti, mengapa kamu anti sosial. Kenapa kamu selalu ketus dengan orang baru. Kenapa—"

Aku menutup mulut Chousokabe dengan cepat.

"Jangan diteruskan..."

Tapi aku malah diserang oleh cowok homo ini.

Cowok homo.

Oh iya cowok homo!

"Tularkan penyakitmu itu padaku, Mouri!" ia mulai mendekati wajahnya, dengan menahan kedua tanganku.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah.." aku menutupi mataku, pasrah dicium olehnya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Cukup lama kami saling mengecup bibir.

Sebentar dibukanya kecupan kami, mengstabilkan nafasnya, lalu mulai lagi menciumku.

Terus, terus, dan terus ia lakukan. Aku mencoba mengerang, namun ia tak membiarkanku melepaskan diri.

Karena tubuhku saat demam terlalu demam.

Untuk ke tiga kalinya ia melepas kecupan kami, lalu mulai tersenyum licik. Ia menempelkan hidungnya pada hidungku, bersentuhan.

"Aku takkan membuatmu sedih lagi, Mouri."

Kata-katanya begitu hangat. Aku memeluk lehernya, mencoba membiarkan dirinya menindih tubuhku.

Dengan keringat dingin yang memenuhi wajahku, aku memeluk Chousokabe seperti boneka.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal ini..."

~Kolam Renang Basara Academy~

"Mouri-dono kembali!" teriak Sanada gembira dengan kehadiranku serta Chousokabe.

"3 hari kau bolos Motochika! Dammit!" kesal Naga mata satu.

"Yah.. Banyak keperluan. Hehe..." Chousokabe menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ieyasu...?" bisik Mitsunari.

"Iya! Sialan!" kesal Tokugawa, lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Maafkan aku, Mouri. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya! Mohon maaf!"

Mouri menghela nafas panjang sembari melirik Chousokabe. Chousokabe mengangguk, sembari nyengir pelan. Diikuti olehku.

Saat Tokugawa lengah, aku langsung menangkap kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Chousokabe langsung menangkap kakinya dan memposisikannya horizontal.

"Aaaa! Kalian mau apain aku!?" teriak Tokugawa histeris.

Kami ayunkan dan menceburkannya ke kolam, sehingga semua tertawa melihat Tokugawa panik.

"Siapa yang terakhir, takkan kuajarkan matematika!" aku pun menceburkan diriku ke dalam air.

"Ahh curang kau Mouri!" kesalnya. Ia pun ikut terjun dan berenang mendekatiku. Aku menjauh darinya dengan berenang.

"Ha! Jangan kira aku lemah!" ia menyelam, hingga aku tak tahu dimana ia. Dan saat itu seseorang menarik kakiku dari bawah, membuatku hampir terlelap dalam air.

Semua tertawa.

**~Fin~**

Selesai! Capek juga =w="

Tunggu fanfic selanjutnya ya? Karena aku mencoba fanfic berbasis genre baru! Namun, tentu takkan ketinggalan ChikaNari sebagai tamu utamanya!

Makasih buat jadi pembaca setia saya~ :3

Bay~


End file.
